My invention relates to a method for manufacturing a seamless cylindrical screen gauze composed of a fibre product said method comprising the steps of supporting the product upon a cylinder and embedding the fibres in metal by means of a galvanoplastic process. Such a method is known from and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,208.
The fibre product used with these methods consists of a wire of metal or synthetic material, the wire constituting a reinforcement for the screen gauze. On performing these known methods a screen gauze is obtained with a perfectly regular mesh pattern. This causes sometimes the disadvantage that when this screen gauze is used in so-called screen printing, the problem arises in that MOIRE-effects may be produced.